Drunk Levi (ErenxLevi)
by inkling fear
Summary: Eren is a college student who lives with Levi, his brother's friend, as his tenant, and apparently has a secret crush on Levi. One night, due to work stress, Levi gets a bit too drunk and Eren had to carry him home. Eren's secret crush lies drunk in front of him, completely helpless, and Eren could only do so much to him.


Characters -

Eren- age 19, a college student living at his brother's friend's apartment as a tenant, has a crush on Levi.

Levi- age 25, employed as Graphic Designer, Eren's brother's friend.

Erwin- Eren's brother. Levi's friend.

It was past 1 in the night, and Eren was up and about wondering if his landlord was going to come back anytime soon or not. That, and he had his exams coming in a few days, for which he knew absolutely nothing. Thanks to Levi's help, he had passed last semester, but this time it seemed all his hopes were lost in oblivion. Due to work stress, Levi had been unable to teach Eren anything. But no matter how much work he had, it had never occurred so that he hadn't come home before midnight.

Eren was getting more worried with every passing minute, gradually losing his patience and composure. It wasn't until 2 that he finally got a call. He had slept on the couch, waiting for Levi, and the ringing phone woke him up to a racing heartbeat. The call was from a bar, which asked Eren to pick Levi up, for he was too drunk to move. After noting down the address and thanking them for their concern, Eren rushed out of his house, not caring a little about the night dress he was wearing.

It took him 45 minutes to reach the bar, where he found a familiar, young face with an undercut hair, lying unconsciously on a couch. He rushed towards him, wondering what had happened that made him get so drunk. "Levi, " he said, shaking his shoulders, "Are you awake? " Levi brushed Eren's arm off, saying something in his drunk voice which was hard to understand. Eren realized that it was a waste trying to talk to him. His hands made their way to Levi's thighs, and went inside his jeans' pocket to fetch for the car keys. With some effort, Eren was able to drag Levi to his car, who, all along the way of being dragged up, kept muttering something.

He seated him on the front seat and stared at his miserable, pitiable, drunk body, which was inches away from his own. He could feel Levi's body heat, and felt his own body getting drawn towards it. Levi's face shone in the moonlight, causing Eren's heart to pound. He felt helpless, unable to resist, and leaned in closer. His fingers placed themselves on Levi's chest, feeling the white linen shirt. His lips were millimeters away from Levi's, so close that Eren could smell his drunk breath. _He won't remember anything in the morning. He's too drunk_. Eren thought to himself. As Eren inhaled the smell of alcohol, he leaned in ever so close that his lips faintly brushed Levi's. But before Eren could meet heaven, he heard the sound of an incoming vehicle and backed away. Levi groaned and mumbled something again. Eren left Levi's side and took his seat to drive off home.

The night air was cold but it felt pleasant and soothing to the skin. Eren tried to drive without thinking about what he had tried to do minutes ago but it all failed when he suddenly felt Levi's hands on his thighs. He was wearing shorts, so Levi's fingers easily found their way to Eren's skin. Eren wasn't understanding what was happening. But he didn't mind either, feeling those rough fingers down there. _It's because he's too drunk._ He thought. _He probably doesn't even realize it's me._

But his speculations were proven wrong when Levi called out his name. "Eren," he said, this time more clearly than his previous mumblings. He turned his head sideways, giving Eren a glance that made Eren skip a heartbeat. "Fuck me." Eren felt his heart pounding so loud, he feared Levi might hear it. _Just how drunk is he?_ It took him all he had to keep driving straight. Levi went back to his previous position, closing his eyes, but his hands were still giving Eren the pleasure of a lifetime.

The rest of the journey was without a word, though Eren's head was bursting with thoughts. Once home, Eren carried Levi into his bedroom and laid him on the bed, a miserable, little figure. Eren was about to leave the room when Levi held his hand and pulled him down on the bed so that Eren was on top of him, his face ever so close to Levi's. "I said, " Levi's hand made their way to the back of Eren's head and held his hair with a firm grip, "Fuck me." He pulled Eren's head down. "Pay the goddamn rent, you dumbfuck," he whispered slowly but Eren was so close to him he could hear every word clearly. Levi met his lips with Eren's and kissed him wildly. Eren was partially happy and partially confused. His tongue felt Levi's, sending chills down to his bones. The kiss broke off after a minute, leaving a thin line of saliva between their mouths. _It's my brother's friend_. But Eren couldn't resist anymore. He was already hard. Levi won't remember a thing in the morning anyway.

Levi tried to take off Eren's t-shirt but his eyesight was hazy because of the alcohol and his fingers were fumbling. Eren completed his job, taking off his tee. He loosened Levi's already half-loosen tie and leaned in for another kiss.

He pulled Levi up, making him sit up straight and pushed him against the back rest. Levi was looking too drunk, but there was also a lustful expression in his face, such that Eren couldn't hold back anymore. He unbuttoned his shirt and kissed Levi on the back of his neck. Levi moaned, but it was barely more than a whisper.

Eren hastily removed Levi's pants, and moved down where Levi was hard already. His mouth did its job, this time causing Levi to moan louder. Levi grabbed Eren's head, pulling it up, so that their eyes met. He was red, both from alcohol and the job. "Get inside me already, idiot," he said in his drunk voice.

Eren smirked, and pushed Levi down on the bed. The rest of the night was full of erotic moans. Levi's arms were spread wide on the bed and his fingers entwined with Eren's. They immersed in a long, deep, passionate kiss which broke off after a long time.

It was 7 am in the morning. Levi was asleep but Eren woke up realizing he could not be on Levi's bed when he wakes up. He put Levi's pants back on, and went back to his room. Eren woke up at 11 to find Levi leaning on his door, hands folded, his white shirt still on, but unbuttoned, revealing his bare chest, making Eren's heart pound loudly.

Eren wondered if Levi had any memories of the night or if he was going to question him about it. "Oi, " Eren's deep voice cut through the silence, "Who the hell fucks someone and then leaves them alone to deal with a hangover." Eren felt like he was falling in an infinite abyss. "You remember..." he said, softly. "Vaguely, but yeah," Levi replied, straightening up, "Did I ask you to do it? " Eren nodded.

Levi walked towards Eren's bed, "Listen, I was too drunk last night. My project, a really important one to me, got rejected." Eren knew what was coming next. Of course, Levi would never ask him to fuck him. He wasn't realizing what he was saying in his drunkenness. "I understand. I won't talk about it ever again. I'll just forget you ever said or did anything, " he said, staring down at his feet. He didn't like it but it was for Levi. "Forget? What? No, wait," Levi said, as he sat in front of Eren, "I don't want you to forget it. Fuck, no." Eren looked up, not understanding what Levi was saying. Levi leaned in and kissed Eren gently on his lips, leaving Eren's eyes wide open in shock. He broke the kiss, and placing his mouth right next to Eren's ears, whispered, "Will you do it again if I ask you to? This time when I'm sober so I can remember it more vividly." Eren thought he was probably dreaming, but even if he was, he didn't care. He pushed Levi down on the bed and kissed him passionately, his eyes wet with tears. "I have to get over this hangover first, " Levi said, when their lips finally broke apart.


End file.
